


Все дороги ведут в вечность

by drakondra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Help
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakondra/pseuds/drakondra
Summary: Пандора Лавгуд готовит подарок ко дню рождения Северуса Снейпа, а молодой профессор становится единственным человеком, которому доподлинно известна причина ее загадочной гибели.





	1. 1

Так сложилось, что по окончании Хогвартса Северус Снейп и Пандора Джой — два человека, которых ничего не связывало, кроме отчужденности от окружающего их мира — стали почти друзьями. Почти — потому что Северус дружить не умел, а Пандора не хотела. Поэтому они просто мешали терпкий кофе с разговорами о неизведанном — и разговоры эти были нечастыми, но долгими, как зимние вечера.

Все началось, когда, спустя год после выпуска, Северус и Пандора случайно столкнулись в книжном магазине «Флориш и Блоттс» — оба были настолько глубоко погружены в поиски, что заметили друг друга только через полчаса блужданий вдоль высоких пестрых стеллажей. Встреча обещала быть короткой, а общение могло ограничиться парочкой дежурных фраз, если бы не…

— Мне тут книжка под руку попалась любопытная — кажется, она в самый раз для тебя, — и, сияя от искренней радости, Пандора протянула ему «Побочные эффекты медицинских зелий: новейшие экспериментальные данные». — На той полке нашла, — и она махнула рукой куда-то влево.

Снейп, пытаясь игнорировать разлившееся в груди тепло, поблагодарил Пандору с нарочитой сухостью, принял из ее рук фолиант — и сдался, решив вдруг поведать о том, что именно это издание было самой ожидаемой им книжной новинкой года. Из магазина Снейп и Джой — каждый при покупке — вышли вместе. А там — слово за слово — и их затянуло в водоворот странного, но увлекательного разговора. Северус и сам не понял, как получилось, что через час они уже сидели в пабе и яростно обсуждали вопросы правомерности использования Веритасерума, целесообразности сохранения чистой волшебной крови и не только. Так с той поры и повелось.

Когда Пандора Джой вышла замуж и стала Пандорой Лавгуд, а затем и вовсе произвела на свет дочку, Северус на некоторое время лишился собеседницы, но ни разу не признался самому себе, что его это хоть сколько-нибудь волнует. Тот год — год гибели Лили и Джеймса Поттеров, год падения Лорда Волдеморта — и без того выдался тяжелым, поэтому исчезновение Пандоры пришлось даже кстати.

А когда спустя две зимы она появилась на пороге его учительского кабинета, Снейп просто предложил гостье кофе, а затем вытянул из стопки научных журналов, высящейся на столе, свежий выпуск «Тайн Чародейства», чтобы зачитать вслух о последнем открытии в области колдомедицины. Так они и коротали вечера еще несколько лет подряд — Пандора приходила редко, но метко, а Снейп и рад был коротким передышкам между проверками контрольных работ и маленькими научными экспериментами, о которых кроме приятельницы и — иногда — Альбуса Дамблдора никто больше не догадывался.

Однажды, субботним вечером восьмого декабря, Пандора пришла, сама на себя не похожая. Нет, она вела себя, как обычно, и поздоровалась с порога, как всегда, с некоторой отстраненностью, будто не в гости пришла, а так, любопытства ради заглянула. Но Северус нутром почуял: что-то с ней не так, но ничего конкретного сказать бы не смог. Ну, не умел он считывать эмоции походя, не обладал этим странным талантом видеть людей насквозь — так ему, по крайней мере, казалось. А вот студенты Хогвартса, конечно, были о способностях профессора несколько иного мнения. И он этим беззастенчиво пользовался.

— Кофе? — спросил Снейп, изучая взглядом лицо Пандоры.

И все же — что с ней не так? Брови, кажется, сдвинуты чуть сильнее, чем всегда. Под глазами залегли тени. Значит ли это, что она переживает некие душевные терзания? А, может, просто не выспалась? Тогда кофе должен помочь. Пандора кивнула головой, словно соглашаясь с последней мыслью, мелькнувшей в голове Снейпа.

— Вкусный кофе, — она подняла бледный взгляд выпуклых глаз и аккуратно заправила прядь волос за ухо.

— Да ладно, обычный, — скривился Снейп, садясь за учительский стол. Напротив, заняв стул, подточенный временем, уже сидела Пандора.

— Мы не пойдем в лабораторию?

— Можешь заглянуть — думаю, желание там находиться отпадет сразу, — Снейп не шутил, у него в каморке сейчас натуральным образом разлагалась нога зебры.

— Почему? Ты думаешь, что еще можешь чем-то меня смутить? — она мгновенно вскочила на ноги и ринулась в лабораторию — Ох, твою мать, Северус, что это за чертовщина?! — на лице Пандоры, появившейся в проеме двери, было написано такое отвращение, что Снейп не сдержался и фыркнул.

— Эксперимент, — он ответил коротко, распаляя любопытство.

Пандора подошла ближе, испытующе глядя на Снейпа — и будто бы уже не такая растерянно-печальная, а скорее брезгливо-заинтересованная. Скрестив руки на груди, она снова упала на стул — как девчонка, как студентка — и сощурила круглые, как у совы, глаза.

— И что это такое? Вонь там стоит отменная.

— Эксперимент, — повторил Снейп. Ему доставляло удовольствие наблюдать за тем, как разгорается по-детски неподдельный интерес в глазах гостьи.

— Расскажи подробнее, — Пандора вся обратилась во внимание. — Что за эксперимент, для чего, как называется?

— Кодовое название — «ООЗ», — понизив голос, поведал Северус.

— «ООЗ»?!

— «ООЗ». «Особо отвратительная затея».

— Да уж, — охотно согласилась Пандора, наморщив нос. — Так в чем суть?

На самом деле Снейпу не так чтобы очень хотелось делиться своими околонаучными фантазиями — да, околонаучными, да, он не льстил себе — но мысль, что отказ сорвать покров тайны с «ООЗ» может спровоцировать у Лавгуд ответную реакцию в виде замалчивания сумасшедших идей и совершенно обескураживающих теорий, заранее огорчала. Нет, все-таки придется раскрыть маленький секрет — и сделать это так, чтобы ни одна мимическая морщинка не дрогнула.

— Меня гложет тайна механизма эволюции, — осторожно начал Северус, сложив руки замком и глядя прямо перед собой.

— Как вот это все сложное сумело развиться из примитивных одноклеточных, а те и вовсе — из неживой материи? — активно жестикулируя и явно пытаясь изобразить в воздухе процесс возникновения живого из мертвого, уточнила Пандора.

— Именно.

— И поэтому ты наблюдаешь за разложением ноги зебры?

— Поэтому.

Пандора кивнула с таким видом, словно все поняла и вопросов больше не имела. Снейп наблюдал за ней некоторое время, ожидая запоздалой экспрессии — эта странная Джой-Лавгуд порой весьма медленно реагировала на внешние раздражители — но ее лицо против ожиданий разгладилось, просветлело, свободное от лишних эмоций. Будто бы интерес остыл, едва разгоревшись. А впрочем, и так она умела. Иногда у Снейпа складывалось впечатление, что в голове ее — извилистый лабиринт, в котором легко терялись слова, мысли, чувства. А, может, даже и воспоминания.

— Северус, — вдруг позвала Пандора.

— Да? — Снейп уже приготовился к допросу с пристрастием — с нее станется.

— Как часто ты думаешь о смерти?

Он был застигнут врасплох, внутри даже что-то неприятно кольнуло. Смерть. Все, что у него ассоциировалось с ней, было наглухо заперто в темнице памяти, которую он лишний раз не тревожил — призраки, воскрешаемые ею, ничего кроме боли не приносили. В полной тишине Снейп встал, чтобы поправить покосившуюся стопку журналов. Затем облокотился о кромку стола — так, чтобы видеть краем глаза Пандору. И нехотя ответил:

— Я о ней не думаю.

— Почему? — новый вопрос снова поставил его в тупик.

— А смысл о ней думать? — с нарочитым равнодушием поинтересовался Северус. — Все мы там будем, рано или поздно, так что без толку о ней вспоминать, пока она сама не нагрянет. Некоторые, правда, боятся не успеть принести покаяние, — он на самую долю секунды запнулся, — вот им, вероятно, действительно стоит думать о ней чаще.

— А я часто о ней думаю, — в голосе Пандоры неожиданно зазвучала печаль. — И, знаешь, Северус, не о своей смерти думаю. А о твоей… — Снейп едва сдержался от скептического смешка, — Ксенофилиуса, Луны, родителей… Понимаешь?

Нет. Точнее, да, понимал. Но не так, как Пандоре бы того хотелось. Северусу уже нечего было терять — все, кто мог огорчить его своей смертью, уже давно на том свете, а он все тут, на земле мается, ждет, когда же наконец его черед настанет. Ожидание высасывает все соки, делая душу сухой, как лист пергамента — а поторопить ход времени никак нельзя. Слишком велика ответственность, лежащая на его угловатых плечах.

— Наверное, понимаю, — все-таки выговорил он.

— Я боюсь потерять всех до единого и раствориться в одиночестве. Ты представляешь — никого вокруг и ты один? — ее голос сбился на шепот.

— Представляю, — сухо ответил Снейп.

— Я хочу найти способ остаться с теми, кто дорог, навсегда. То, что нас должна разделить смерть — несправедливо, так несправедливо. Не знаю, как с этим мириться, Северус. Мне кажется, что все это глупо. Закон природы — что все смертно — ужасен и нелеп донельзя. И самое кошмарное — неизбежность, необратимость, потому что закон есть закон. Или это иллюзия?

Снейп взглянул на Пандору — она была настолько искренна в своих чувствах, что ему захотелось схватить ее за плечи, да побольнее, и встряхнуть так, чтобы выбить всю эту экзистенциальную дурь из ее головы. И с чего она вообще взяла, что это удачная тема для разговора? Впрочем, воспоминания услужливо подсказали, что для Джой-Лавгуд это нормально — перескакивать с темы на тему, тревожиться почем зря, заводить философские речи. И не для этого ли Северус с ней общается?

— Все с этим мирятся, Пандора. И тебе придется. Вечную жизнь дарует только очень сложная, изощренная магия, чаще — темная. Какие способы жить вечно тебе известны?

— Философский камень, — просияла Пандора, словно обрадовавшись перемене темы.

— В том числе, а еще?

— Крестражи.

Снейп чуть не поперхнулся собственной слюной. Откуда его откровенно светлая приятельница знает о таких черных чарах? Нет, она определенно не так проста, как кажется.

— Ты же знаешь, что такое крестражи? — невинно поинтересовалась Пандора. — По глазам вижу, что знаешь. Не переживай так, я только с теорией знакома, и то по верхам. К тому же, меня такой вид бессмертия не интересует. Я бы даже и рада умереть раньше всех, чтобы не страдать от одиночества.

— Ты если от чего-то и страдаешь, то от навязчивых идей, — мрачно констатировал Снейп.

— Пускай так, но страдаю ведь! И… нет, умереть раньше всех — плохая идея. Мне больше по душе раствориться в конкретном моменте времени, рядом с дорогими и близкими — и растянуть его на целую вечность…

— Совершенно бессмысленная затея… — пробормотал Снейп, а сам уловил на задворках сознания предательски мелькнувшую мысль о том, что он и сам бы не прочь вернуть одно из немногих счастливых мгновений, чтобы завязнуть в нем, как пчела в янтаре, на веки вечные.

Пандора не могла видеть, что творится в его душе, а поэтому продолжила свою тревожную речь, изредка прерываясь на то, чтобы смахнуть непрошеную слезу. Северус задумался: а ведь он пропустил момент, когда Пандора начала неуловимо меняться, становясь все более и более меланхоличной. Лишь пару раз за последнее время он отмечал, что она диковинно реагирует на праздники — недавно она плакала после своего дня рождения, сетуя на то, что каждый год приближает ее смерть, а еще раньше, почти год назад, огорчалась тому, что ее дочери теперь девять лет. Странная она какая-то, эта Джой-Лавгуд.

* * *

После того странного разговора Пандора пропала на две недели. Снейп не интересовался причинами ее исчезновения, потому что знал — когда надо, она сама к нему придет. Поэтому он даже позволил себе временно забыть о ее существовании, благо это было совсем нетрудно ввиду утроившейся в связи с окончанием семестра учебной нагрузкой. Студенты попадали к нему на отработки пачками, должники, преодолевая ужас перед нелюбимым преподавателем, тем не менее, денно и нощно караулили профессора под дверью кабинета — так что какая уж там Пандора с ее страданиями, тут и собственные проблемы приобрели второстепенное значение.

В первый день рождественских каникул, когда замок опустел, а шумный гомон голосов сменился долгожданной тишиной, Северус Снейп облегченно вздохнул, наслаждаясь предвкушением трех недель, целиком и полностью свободных от уроков, отработок и в большинстве своем бездарных учеников. К превеликому его сожалению, мало кто из студентов Хогвартса разделял с ним почтительное отношение к искусству зельеварения, а без уважения к делу истинным мастером не стать. Так он, по крайней мере, считал.

Пандора объявилась через два дня после Рождества — почему-то радостная и довольная жизнью. Сначала Северус было успокоился — а вдруг прошло наваждение? — а потом обратил внимание, что счастье, написанное на лице приятельницы, было странным, нездоровым, он бы даже сказал — гротескным.

— У тебя есть какие-то хорошие новости? — с неожиданной для себя усталостью спросил Снейп, потирая переносицу.

Пандора уже сидела на своем традиционном месте — на старом стуле возле преподавательского стола, и все также походила на озорную ученицу старших курсов. Глаза ее лихорадочно блестели, а руками она судорожно мяла складки темно-синей мантии.

— Пока что это секрет, — загадочно протянула Пандора. — Но я могу сказать тебе, что постепенно становлюсь ближе к осуществлению своей мечты.

— Тебе удалось застыть во времени? Я общаюсь с твоей копией? — хмыкнул Северус с легкой издевкой.

Пандора не ответила, рассеянно вглядываясь куда-то в пустоту. Снейп решил не тормошить ее и, пока она витала в облаках, подлил ей горячего кофе. И себе заодно, чтобы не заснуть — сегодняшняя ночь выдалась на редкость бессонной.

— А как там твоя «ООЗ» поживает? — лукаво поинтересовалась Пандора.

— Я ее ликвидировал, — поморщился Северус. — Понимаешь ли, кто-то из тех студентов, что ходили ко мне на отработки, нажаловался Дамблдору, а он, в свою очередь, вежливо попросил меня «прикрыть лавочку». Я, конечно, обрисовал ему, как мог, всю философскую глубину эксперимента, но… увы.

— Это так грустно, когда тебе мешают развернуться во всю ширь, — в глазах Пандоры появилось совершенно искреннее сочувствие на пару… с тоской?

— К сожалению, роль преподавателя накладывает свои ограничения, — сухо констатировал Северус, с легким раздражением и где-то даже завистью отметив, что уж ей-то никто не вправе официально запретить научные упражнения. — Но в зельеварении меня никто не ограничивает — и, к счастью, в этой отрасли есть, куда стремиться. Сейчас я работаю над улучшенной версией универсального противоядия на основе безоара.

— Противоядие — это хорошо… А что насчет бессмертия? На современном этапе возможно создание зелья, продлевающего жизнь? Прости, я в твоей науке не так сильна, как ты.

— Поинтересуйся у Николаса Фламеля. Правда, вряд ли ты чего-то добьешься, потому что старый жмот отказывается делиться с научным миром своими наработками, — выплюнув последние слова, Снейп запоздало вспомнил, что Дамблдор, кажется, достаточно тесно общался со «старым жмотом» и наверняка был в курсе всех секретов, связанных с философским камнем. Правда, и из него поди попробуй хоть намек вытянуть.

Пандора понимающе кивнула, а затем, неожиданно что-то вспомнив, вскочила на ноги и бросилась к своей сумке, оставленной на одной из парт. Не успел Северус удивиться, как она извлекла из нее потрепанный колдографический аппарат и, направив на него, нажала кнопку спуска затвора. Застигнутый врасплох, Снейп открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но слов не нашел. Но мысленно уже не в первый раз задал себе вопрос, какого же, все-таки, черта он уже столько лет дружит с этой ненормальной? Нет, наверное, все дело в том, что она интересная собеседница. Или в том, что она единственная не боится его угрюмости? Как бы там ни было, странности ей не занимать.

— Ты не возражаешь ведь, Северус? — Пандора виновато улыбалась.

— Поздно, — процедил Снейп.

— Я готовлю тебе подарок на день рождения.

Снейп закатил глаза — кажется, чуть ли не ежегодно он втолковывал ей, что ненавидит свой день рождения, но Пандора упорно не желала его слушать. И каждый раз дарила что-то — то книжку, то лабораторные инструменты, то диковинные канцелярские принадлежности, которыми он старался не пользоваться при студентах. Но никогда заранее не намекала на суть презента, предпочитая эффект неожиданности.

— Сюрприза уже не получится, ты раскрыла мне по крайней мере половину содержания твоего подарка, — едко заметил Снейп.

— Не-е-ет, Северус, нет. Ты никогда в жизни не догадаешься о том, что это будет, — Пандора снова напустила на себя таинственность. — Это будет самый необычный подарок в твоей жизни.


	2. 2

А утром девятого января в Хогвартс прилетела большая серая сова с конвертом, обвязанным зеленой лентой. На нем по-детски аккуратным почерком было выведено: «Северусу Снейпу в день рождения». Снейп тяжело вздохнул, повертел посылку в руках и отложил в сторону — конверт был легким, под плотной шероховатой бумагой угадывался небольшой плоский предмет, заключенный в рамку. Возможно, деревянную. Совсем неинтересно — очевидно, в этот раз Пандора решила отделаться фотографией в качестве подарка. Нет, возможно, она и подошла к делу творчески — пририсовала ему шляпу с бубенчиками, например. Но Северусу сейчас не хотелось любоваться плодами ее фантазии. Да и подарки он на самом-то деле не любил. В школьные годы вместо них ему частенько подсовывали отнюдь не безобидные безделицы из лавки «Зонко».

К слову, презент от Пандоры был не единственным — о дне рождения Снейпа вспомнил еще Дамблдор, который прислал ему короткую записку с обещанием заглянуть вечером с подарком и пакетом лимонных долек. Снейп никак не мог взять в толк, с чего директор решил, будто ему нравится это лакомство, но не отказываться же, в самом деле.

Весь день Северус провел в своем кабинете, корпя над разработками нового зелья, только дважды отлучившись для завтрака и обеда в Большой зал — там его скромно поздравила Минерва МакГонагалл и лукаво подмигнул Дамблдор, намекая на скорую встречу. Все остальные предпочли не вспоминать про личный праздник угрюмого профессора зельеварения. Имей такую возможность, Северус бы и сам с удовольствием забыл, какой сегодня день — в конце концов, какая радость в том, что он появился на свет? Очевидно же, что событие совершенно рядовое, а значит, особых торжеств не заслуживающее.

В дверь кабинета постучали, когда стрелка на часах приблизилась к семи часам вечера.

— Войдите, — отозвался Снейп, спешно наколдовывая кофейник и чашки.

Дверь открылась и вошел Дамблдор — непривычно мрачный и даже несколько потерянный. Северус нахмурился.

— Господин директор? Что-то случилось? — он впился взглядом в потухшие голубые глаза, чувствуя, как где-то в животе неприятно тянет холодом.

Дамблдор сделал несколько нетвердых шагов и тяжело облокотился на одну из ученических парт, положив рядом с собой загадочный сверток — очевидно, подарок. Помолчав немного, он вздохнул и с грустью взглянул на Снейпа.

— Я должен был бы поднять тебе настроение, Северус, а вместо этого принес дурные вести…

Снейп напрягся, сцепив побелевшие пальцы.

— Ты ведь достаточно близко общался с Пандорой Джой… Лавгуд? — взгляд Дамблдора был пытливо-внимательным.

— Не то, чтобы близко, но мы в какой-то мере… друзья… если можно так выразиться, — настороженно ответил Северус, стараясь говорить в настоящем времени и надеясь, что делает это не зря. — Что случилось, господин директор? Не томите.

— Она погибла сегодня днем, — устало констатировал Дамблдор. — Несчастный случай во время магического эксперимента. Никто не знает, какого именно результата она пыталась достичь, но… взрыв, вспышка света, мощный выброс магической энергии — и все. Она умерла мгновенно. И на глазах у своей девятилетней дочери, которую только чудом не задело.

Снейп молчал, разглядывая свои пальцы. Все слова, которыми можно было бы описать разверзшуюся в душе дыру, застыли невысказанностью на языке. И мысли не возникало, что наступит в его жизни момент, проясняющий, насколько важна для него Пандора. Оказалось, стоило всего лишь узнать, что ее не стало. Снейп судорожно втянул в себя застоявшийся воздух подземелий и прикрыл глаза — только бы не смотреть на директора, только бы не обнажать душу.

— Твой подарок, Северус, — тихо сказал Дамблдор, поведя рукой в сторону увесистого свертка, затем оторвался от края стола и несколькими шагами преодолел расстояние до двери. Застыв на пороге, он печально покачал головой: — И… думаю, тебе хотелось бы побыть одному. Не буду тебя тревожить.

Не дождавшись ответа, директор растаял в полумраке коридора.

* * *

— Вы позволите мне взглянуть на ее последние записи, мистер Лавгуд? — хмуро спросил Снейп, стараясь не смотреть в глаза отощавшему от горя, бледному и дерганому Ксенофилиусу.

— А за-за-зачем вам? — заикаясь, уточнил тот, крепко обхватив пальцами чашку с остывшим чаем.

— Я хочу узнать правду, — как можно мягче произнес Северус. — Пандора была моим… другом. Мне важно знать, что именно привело ее к такому финалу и, подозреваю, заметки, которые она делала, могут пролить свет на ситуацию.

— Разве это что-то изменит? — прошептал Ксенофилиус.

Как это глупо. Северус просил, нет — уговаривал человека, бывшего самым близким для погибшей, поинтересоваться причиной ее смерти. Но мистер Лавгуд был непробиваем; горе с такой силой рухнуло на него, что он до сих пор отказывался верить в произошедшее, а тем более — разбираться в подоплеке. Вероятно, неведение поддерживало его, делая трагедию менее реальной и осязаемой. Но Снейпу такой подход был чужд. Хорошо знакомый с невыносимой болью потерь, он никогда не отворачивался от истины, которая единственная награждала его дальнейшее существование смыслом.

— Если вы не хотите ознакомиться с рукописью Пандоры, просто дайте ее мне ненадолго, — продолжил настаивать Снейп, начиная раздражаться.

Не успел Ксенофилиус раскрыть рот, чтобы задать очередной бессмысленный вопрос, как рядом со Снейпом словно из-под земли выросла маленькая девочка. Она была тонкой, даже щуплой, с острыми чертами лица, льняными волосами и круглыми, чуть навыкате, светло-серыми глазами. Северуса едва не передернуло от сходства ребенка с покойной. Это была Луна. Луна, которую он видел впервые в жизни, потому что Пандора даже не показывала ее фотографий, довольствуясь рассказами.

— Возьмите, — спокойно произнесла девочка, протягивая Снейпу потрепанную тетрадь в кожаном переплете.

— Луна, — с укором пробормотал Ксенофилиус, склонив голову на бок и не отрывая от дочери воспаленных глаз.

— Мистер Снейп хочет почитать мамины записи, — объяснила Луна и печально улыбнулась. — Думаю, мама не против, ведь мистер Снейп — ее друг.

Девочка посмотрела на Северуса. Он, в свою очередь, едва смог скрыть глубокое потрясение от того, с какой легкостью Луна говорила о матери в настоящем времени.

— Вы ведь вернете? — в ее голосе сквозила отрешенность.

— Конечно, верну, — принимая из ее рук тетрадь, Снейп задержал взгляд на бледном личике. — Мама рассказывала обо мне? Говорила, что я… друг?

— Да. Папа может подтвердить, — Луна повернулась к отцу.

Но Ксенофилиус ничего подтвердить не мог. Он лишь качался взад-вперед, обхватив себя руками, шептал что-то с остервенением и ничего вокруг себя не замечал. Казалось, ему были безразличны и Снейп, и тетрадь, и собственная дочь.

— Спасибо, Луна, — Северус попытался улыбнуться, но у него не получилось.

Девочка повела плечами. А он, сжимая дрожащими пальцами тетрадь, ощутил, как его сухие глаза защипало — самую малость — но и этого хватило, чтобы осознать насущную необходимость срочно покинуть дом Лавгудов, эту обитель скорби и безумия.

* * *

«Длительные мучения и эксперименты не прошли даром. Кажется, я нашла средство остановить мгновение и тем самым раствориться в вечности со всеми, кто мне дорог. Сначала я думала о путешествиях в параллельные реальности, но пришлось отмести эту мысль — во-первых, даже не представляю, каким уровнем магии надо обладать для этого, а во-вторых, где гарантии, что в каком-нибудь десятом-двадцатом по счету альтернативном мире я вообще найду кого-то знакомого? Нет, этот способ плох изначально…»

«Осталось придумать, как это все провернуть. И проверить, есть ли пути для отступления…»

«Что ж, назад я вернуться не смогу. Я просто умру и… вместо того, чтобы познать все прелести загробной жизни, окажусь в заранее созданном мною пространстве — будем называть его «энным измерением». И там будут все — и Ксено, и Луна, и родители, и даже Северус. Надо придумать, кого бы еще туда закинуть…»

«Moveo animam meam — вот это заклинание. Казалось бы, все просто. Но надо подготовить колдографию (в конце концов, надо сообщить мертвым изображениям свойства живых людей, иначе я просто-напросто окажусь запертой в обществе инферналов), выпить зелье, отключающее защитные силы организма, и только тогда, собравшись с силами, совершить ритуал так называемого «Перехода»…»

«Простят ли меня Ксено и Луна, если узнают, чего ради все это? Надеюсь, что, по крайней мере, поймут. Ксено. Луна. Если вы заинтересуетесь моими записями, то непременно прочтете это. Я хочу, чтобы вы знали — я делаю это из любви к вам. И из страха увидеть, как вы меняетесь. Я боюсь хода времени, у меня не хватает смелости дожидаться будущего. Вдруг оно будет ужасным? Вдруг я вас потеряю? Вы-то с потерей справитесь, вы сильные. А я не переживу. Поэтому я заточу себя среди вас же — но вечных, неизменных…»

Северус прервал чтение и отбросил тетрадь в сторону. Уронив голову на руки, он некоторое время собирался с мыслями, пытаясь пропустить через свое рациональное сознание, как сквозь сито, мотивы Пандоры, отсеять крупицы разумного, понять — зачем. Но у него ничего не получалось. По всему выходило, что его покойная подруга -всего-навсего законченная эгоистка. Или просто сумасшедшая.

Единственное, что Снейп понимал абсолютно точно — это то, что затея Пандоры изначально была обречена на грандиозный провал. Заманчивая иллюзия, рисующая радужные перспективы вечной жизни с дорогими людьми, сыграла с ней злую шутку, заперев душу на веки вечные в миниатюрном подобии тюрьмы. Воскресить Пандору Северус не мог, но оставался еще один способ помочь — а заодно вновь вспомнить, что у его собственной жизни есть хоть какой-то смысл.

Снейп протянул руку к так и не распечатанному конверту, украшенному зеленой лентой. Тишину, царившую в кабинете, нарушил треск рвущейся бумаги — Снейп не церемонился, высвобождая небольшую черно-белую колдографию, заключенную в аккуратную деревянную раму.

Чары не из простых — создать такой ладно скроенный коллаж было не каждому под силу. И дело даже не в склейке разных колдографий, а в том, что каждый изображенный выглядел ровно так, как требовала идея, лежащая в основе снимка. Коллективный портрет, в котором даже самый зоркий глаз не углядел бы ничего странного: Ксенофилиус, Луна, мужчина и женщина средних лет, сам Северус и еще одна незнакомая ему девушка — все стояли рядом, улыбаясь объективу, махали руками, смеялись.

А в центре — Пандора. И на ее лице не было улыбки, только отчаяние и замогильный страх. Она не могла ничего рассказать о своих ощущениях, но Северус понял — ей там очень плохо. Словно…

— Словно ты оказалась «запертой в обществе инферналов», — прошептал он, вглядываясь в колдографию. Затем резко повернул ее и на обратной стороне увидел написанное аккуратным почерком: «для бережного хранения в глубинах твоих необъятных ящиков».

Северус знал, что делать. Нервно облизнув сухие губы, он достал волшебную палочку. Колдография — не крестраж, запечатанный темной магией, а лишь временное хранилище, должно хватить обычного заклинания. Освободив небольшой участок на столе и смахнув обрывки конверта, Снейп положил колдографию перед собой. Немного подумав, он перевернул ее изнанкой вверх. Ведь что такое настоящая дружба? Это прежде всего способность закрывать глаза на страдания друга в тот момент, когда оказываешь ему необходимую помощь.

— Инсендио, — из кончика палочки вырвались языки пламени, которые мгновенно перебросились на колдографию.

Бумага несколько отвратительно долгих секунд корчилась в огне, а Северус, затаив дыхание, наблюдал за процессом. На мгновение ему показалось, что вместе с дымом вверх скользнула тоненькая серебристая струйка — но стоило моргнуть, как наваждение рассеялось. А от злополучной колдографии осталась лишь горстка пепла, лежащая на столе в окружении книг, свитков пергамента и многочисленных бумажных стопок, да чуть тронутая пламенем деревянная рамка.

Снейп устало выдохнул и, откинувшись на спинку стула, прикрыл глаза. Если бы его сейчас попросили описать свои чувства, он… не смог бы. Да и некому было просить. Единственный человек, который совершенно безвозмездно интересовался его внутренним миром, ушел в вечность. И хорошо бы, если правильной дорогой.


End file.
